


You're It

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Explosions, F/M, fun stuff like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: You're working a job with the infamous Jerome Valeska. This will end in nothing but trouble.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Kudos: 35





	You're It

You had been perched on the roof for an hour before Jerome arrived. He did so less than subtly, slamming the door open dramatically so it clattered against the wall. He whistled as he approached you and crouched down beside you.  
“How’s observation going?” You shush him, but he just laughs at you.   
“If you’ll excuse me, Valeska, I’m trying not to get caught,” You hiss, picking up your camera to show him what you’ve seen. “Not many guards, two stationed at the front and back entrances, and a pair patrolling: they make a full circle of the building every twenty minutes. Shift changes at ten, goes to the night shift.”   
He grins, looking you up and down, impressed. “Nice work. You should charge more.”  
“Thanks, I’ll put you down as a reference on my resume.” You look up at him, mouth crooked into a smile.  
“No problem.”

The two of you stand together, looking down at the bank.  
“So, I’m assuming you have a plan?” You ask – you know from his reputation that he isn’t entirely reliable.  
“I’m not big on plans,” He admits without shame. You punch him in the arm, frustrated. He glares at you and tries to punch you back, but you dodge quickly.   
“It’s a good thing I am.” You begin to lead him out of the building, although he still walks slightly in front of you despite not knowing where you’re going. His arrogant ass just has to be in charge. “There’s a side door; chained up, but I doubt that’s a problem. If we time it right the patrolling guards will be at the opposite side of the building, and the door guards will be changing shift. It’s the safest time to break in.”  
He gives a low whistle. “Hot _and_ smart. You’re a real catch.” You walk past him and turn around, stopping him from going any further.  
“You couldn’t catch me if you tried, Valeska.” You narrow your eyes at him, the tension between the two of you rising until you walk away, snapping it like an elastic band.

“Oh really? Now that’s a challenge,” He chuckles to himself before following you to the end of the alley.

*

You broke into the building with ease, just like you’d said. Jerome wasn’t usually one for subtlety, but he would make an exception for you. He needed help, help only you could give, and you didn’t go in all guns blazing. Getting out, however – he was in charge of that. The side door leads to a narrow corridor which opened into a wider hall. Now that you were in, secrecy didn’t matter. Jerome wanted to be caught, and you were unrecognisable. The hood over your head and the mask covering your face ensure that. Jerome whistled as you made your way past offices and meeting rooms, swinging his gun and occasionally knocking over furniture and smashing windows. No alarms went off – thanks to you – so the only sounds were footsteps and the breaking of glass.

You quickly reached the entry hall. Really, it was an idiotic design, having the vault so exposed. But you had to admit it was aesthetically pleasing.   
“You _can_ get in, right?” Jerome asked you. You rolled your eyes, quickly gaining access to one of the computers.  
“It’s easy. Couple of magnetic locks, some code, all just fun and games. You -” You glance at him over your shoulder, smirking, “- You can play with your spray-paints.” He laughs sarcastically at your teasing, but does so, beginning to mark up the walls with graffiti.   
“What about the cameras?”   
“All sorted.”  
“You’re the best, (Y/N)!” He calls jovially and you chuckle.  
“I know I am.” You begin typing your way through the security systems, breaking through each barrier easily. Jerome threw an empty can over his shoulder, opening another one to add to the mess of colour on the wall.

It took about ten minutes for you to get past the final lock on the vault, letting the alarm go off at the same time.  
“Police ETA, eight minutes.” You check your watch. “Better hurry.” Jerome joins you and together you open up the oversized door. Inside were hundreds upon hundreds of drawers, each containing the valuables of Gotham’s citizens.   
“Well, this is disappointing.” Jerome wanders in and examines the space.  
“What were you expecting?” You follow him. “Piles of cash and gold bars?”  
“Well, duh.” You sigh at him, shaking your head trying not to laugh.   
“Idiot.”   
“Just get it unlocked.”  
“Yes sir,” You said mockingly, walking past him to work the lock of one of the larger drawers.  
“Hmm, sir…” Jerome considered the word, letting it roll around in his mouth. “I like that.”  
“Then I’ll never say it again.” He groans but you just ignore him, succeeding with the lock. You move onto the next one as Jerome grabs the jewels inside. The fourth one is what you’re really looking for. Blueprints for the electrical and gas lines of all of Gotham City. It wasn’t clear why they were kept in the bank, but it made no difference to you. “Got ‘em.” You roll them up and secure them with a rubber band, slipping the roll into your bag. A few more drawers, other valuables stolen to cover up your tracks, and then it was onto the next step.

You reach into your bag and begin to pull out everything you need for the bombs, tossing pieces of equipment haphazardly. Within a few minutes they were planted and police sirens were blaring outside. “Ready?”  
“Ready.” A sinister grin appeared on Jerome’s face and he began to stride towards the doors while you hurry out the side window. With all the attention focussed on the doors where Jerome is now standing, trigger in hand, you can slip through it easily. Hopefully, Jerome carries out his end of the plan.

*

Jerome basked in the attention from the police, lights and guns pointed at him. He thrived on it.   
“Now, I’m on a time limit, so we’ll have to keep this quick.”  
“Valeska!” Jim Gordon had arrived, striding past the rows of cars to stand at the very front, ever hero. But Jerome cut him off.  
“Not now, Jimbo. I’ve got a ride to catch.” He hopped down one of the steps, and the air filled with the sound of twenty guns cocking. He sighed at the reaction, almost disappointed. “Come on, guys. You can’t shoot me ‘til you know what I’m doing.” Gordon raised a hand, signalling for the other officers to hold back.   
“What are you doing then?”  
“Ten bombs, in the vault. Hidden away. You have about twenty minutes to find them.” He didn’t quite remember the time you told him, but that seemed right. “Better hurry. And if you don’t believe me…” He looked past them, to the seemingly innocuous building across from the bank. “Catch.” He tossed the trigger, releasing the dead man’s switch. Gordon caught it and the building exploded.

That was your cue. While the police were distracted by the fire and rubble falling from the sky you sped up to the steps of the bank on the motorbike that you’d been waiting on. Jerome quickly sat behind you, his arms around your waist, and just as they noticed that they’d been distracted you revved the engine and were off. Gunshots were fired at you, none of them hitting, and you heard a car start to follow. They wouldn’t catch you. Jerome cackled in your ear as you twisted around corners, making tight turns and going down narrow streets you knew they couldn’t take. You didn’t stop until you had reached the edge of the city, outside a warehouse by the river.   
“Nice one,” You let Jerome climb off before you do so too, quickly hopping to sit on the nearby wall. He joins you, pleased with himself.  
“Couldn’t have done it without you.” He grins. You narrow your eyes at him suspiciously – Jerome is never nice; not without an ulterior motive.   
“Well, I’ll say “You’re welcome” when I receive my payment.”   
“Here ya go.” He pulls out an envelope from inside his jacket and hands it to you. You open it, counting the cash inside quickly. It’s all there.  
“You’re welcome, Jerome. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”  
“Oh really?” He cocks an eyebrow and you roll your eyes again.  
“Shut up.”   
“Make me.”

That’s it. You grab the collar of his shirt and pull him towards you, pressing your lips against his. You had only intended for it to be a brief kiss, but Jerome had other ideas. His hands locked behind the back of your head, holding you against him. You didn’t bother struggling, choosing instead to enjoy yourself. There was no harm in kissing him, really. The scarring around his lips didn’t even bother you. You were far too distracted by his tongue pressing against your mouth, by his hands roaming your body. You pulled back, gasping for breath, and found him grinning smugly.  
“You’re so fucking annoying, Valeska.”  
“You like it.” He’s so proud of himself.  
“Do I?” You smirk, before giving him a shove so that he fell over the edge and into the river below. He landed with a splash, quickly surfacing as he treaded water.  
“(Y/N)!” He sounded furious, but you could tell he was trying not to laugh as he began to swim to the nearby ladder.  
“See ya later!” You called down before you set off on your bike.

You should probably increase security in your place. Jerome would surely come calling soon.


End file.
